


[Podfic of] Together, We Can Move Mountains / written by aeon_entwined

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://thegarrison.livejournal.com/16618.html">Together, We Can Move Mountains</a> by aeon_entwined<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:54</p><p>In which having a boyfriend who happens to be the Devil comes with unexpected benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Together, We Can Move Mountains / written by aeon_entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together, We Can Move Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11198) by aeon_entwined. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6srn50cubm5dol56l2h3nntqm1bzxlay.mp3) | 5.7 MB | 00:05:54  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/52pe02xh5ialdnw4n7bumsebjqkjncnc.m4b) | 5.6 MB | 00:05:54  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/together-we-can-move-mountains).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
